


Inflation Order

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inflation, Other, Rapid Inflation, Swelling, Weight Gain, expansion, fat gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on Furaffinity.Someone has placed Rene´ on the Order Inflator's list, and he never fails a job.
Kudos: 45





	Inflation Order

The dead of night served as the perfect cover for the Order Inflator to make his way through the dark hallways of his target’s home. Though he preferred this sort of stealth, he had been watching his target for nearly a week now after receiving the order to inflating him. It didn’t take him long to move through the home, finally coming across his current victim. Rene´ was asleep in bed still, relaxed in just a pair of loose sweatpants, a zip up jacket, and socks. He was spread wide across the bed, and didn’t seem to stir at all when the Order Inflator opened the door slowly, carefully maneuvering the heavy canister of gas that he carried with him for his work. It was connected to a mask and a long hose that ran from the canister, all of which moved silently with him as he carried them along.   
  
With careful precision, the Order Inflator moved to slide the mask over Rene´s head, taking care to not wake him lest he start putting up a fight. While Rene´ would wake sooner or later, he was being careful to move his body so the mask was secured in place with a firm strap behind his head. The masks were always disposable to the Inflator, but always too sturdy for his targets to take off easily once his job had begun. Once the hose was attached to the mask and everything was in place, the man began to slowly turn the handle on the canister he had brought with him. It made the softest squeak, but wasn’t nearly loud enough to wake the sleeping victim, and the steady, soft hiss of gas began to echo out from the hose that was connected to the faucet.   
  
He muffled the sound with his fingers wrapping around the faucet, but even if he hadn’t, it seemed the young man likely still wouldn’t have woken. The gradual gas seeping in to his body with each careful breath had a slightly slow result, but it was designed for that very reason. A rapid expansion would wake his target much more quickly, and risked him not being able to get away without being seen. He… also liked watching the early stages of his little ‘attacks,’ seeing the slight swelling while setting up a subtle hidden, disposable camera to prove to his employers that his job had been well done.   
  
The Order Inflator watched as the gas began to take effect. It started in his victim’s face first, as it usually did, causing the gradual increase in size there. It started to puff up, swelling with the fat his gas caused and rounding out with no shortage of momentum. Just as the circle of his face started to rise, his stomach and chest began to show noticeable deposits of fat as well, rising and swelling with the changes overcoming his body. While his chest began to draw into a more rotund, round shape of each pectoral developing body of its own, rounding out and swelling into breast-like bulges at the top of the zipped up shirt. Below it, with a small jiggle of its own, his stomach began to rise and wiggle into a bigger shape, pushing the shirt up directly and exposing his belly button, which was already starting to pucker just a little bit more as a result of the flesh around it expanding. The zip up shirt began to buckle just a bit, but his stomach was already approaching the size of a man easily fifty pounds over his normal weight, and the growth seemed to not be stopping any time soon.   
  
The more he grew, the more his body seemed to passively and gently giggle a bit more, but inhaling the fat gas seemed to be causing a few other… adverse effects. The more he inhaled an the more his body became gradually too big for his own clothing, the more it seemed to disturb Rene´ in his slumber. The young man gave a gradual, uncomfortable groan as he started to stir, his brows furrowing on his formerly peaceful expression as he started to stir. The Order Inflator knew that it was time to make himself scarce, but he’d be leaving the tank that he’d brought in to begin this particular job.   
  
Stepping backwards, he lingered against the wall just to take in the sight of his latest victim’s growth. There was a bulging to his pants now, his thighs beginning to take on the same, soft jelly-like feel as his belly was. Though his head was growing quickly too, his puffy cheeks starting to stretch the elastic of the mask that had been placed over his nose and mouth. The entire mask and hose had been designed to stretch so that anyone wearing them would stay connected; no one wanted the process to end prematurely.   
  
Rene´ was now several feet over his bed than he had been originally, now on a pillow cushion made of his own ass and the fat that was starting to develop on his back and on his arms. Though the arms of his jacket still barely restrained the fat growing there, it was clear that the entire array of his clothing was now skin tight. His man-breasts now puffed up over the top of the zipper, making the entire top look like a halter top instead of the modest zip up that it had once been. Both pectorals had now swollen to twice the size of his head each, and as the fat gas continued to work, his stomach ballooned outwards as if someone had opened an umbrella within him, bulging at every inch as Rene´ finally seemed to stir and wake up. With the last bit of strength he had to do so, considering the effort to move his now plus sized, huge body took far more energy than he had, he sat up to look down at his new form.   
  
“Mmmph?!” He tried to exclaim, though the mask stifled any real chance he had to make much noise or call out for help. “Hffmph!!”   
  
Desperately he grasped down at his own body, finding his own fingers sinking into the excess fat that now bulged under his tight shirt, unable to grasp his own bulbous form. Considering how large he had gotten in his sleep, and the way his shirt still seemed to barely contain his humongous form, Rene´ was no longer able to reach upwards-- and because of that, he wouldn’t be able to remove the mask or even find where the hose connecting to it wrapped around his form. The Order Inflator knew that it was time for him to step out before Rene´ noticed him among his struggles.   
  
Rene´ shook his head, trying desperately to figure out why or how he was growing so rapidly in size, the mask rising well over his puffed up cheeks, preventing him from seeing his ‘attacker’ fleeing. He had far more important things on his mind at the moment regardless-- the waist band of his pants had finally seemed to stretch out beyond its capabilities, and with a sudden, loud rip, the elastic snapped clearly away from his front. The start of that rip only progressed further, tearing down the front of his pants and exposing the swell of his bulge under his white underwear as well. His thighs were fattening up just as quickly as the rest of his body was, though, with each one connected to a rotund, thick ass cheek that were both starting to approach the size of his belly as well. His calves and arms were also quickly approaching an unmanageable size, but just as soon as he thought his ass was going to overtake his belly, the small restraint on the nozzle feeding him gas from the tank seemed to flip off, and suddenly he felt the invisible gas flooding down his throat, unrelenting it its harsh speed.   
  
He let out another muffled sound of terror as he felt the concentrated gas flood his stomach, and suddenly he began to balloon up much more quickly. The rise of his stomach ducked him forward, until it seemed his torso was swelling into a perfectly round form. It was too difficult to keep his form upright any longer just from the sheer size of his stomach, and he felt himself tilting forward without warning as his arms flailed out to his sides.   
  
Slowly, the joints of his arms, shoulders, and wrists were becoming engulfed in the same fat taking over the rest of his body. They were swelling up on their own, into complete, round, beach ball shaped orbs that encompassed his entire arm, keeping him from being able to bend them any longer. There was no movement in them, as they propped themselves up against his now equally massive pectorals. Somehow, his shirt had still held up against the swell of his chest far better than his pants had. Both of them pressed together, making an impenetrable valley still barely contained by the zippered front, which strained and threatened to snap with even the smallest movement. His belly still seemed to be growing, but by now, it was the sole thing holding the rest of his body up.  
  
From how weighted down just the front of his chest was, the entire back half of his body was lifted up into the air as well. Like his arms had lost discernible shape around the joints, it seemed his legs had as well. Apart from the massive but subtle lumps that served as the differentiation between his ass and thighs, his legs had swollen up into the distinction-less circles that the rest of his body was becoming, though it was at least still possible for him to wriggles his feet-- considering they were now twitching desperately in an attempt to try and keep some kind of movement possible in his body. The mask was now stretched hard against his cheeks, which were rubbing against his inflated shoulders, making his head seem like the small cherry on several larger scoops of ice cream. His fingers were twitching, but were now also too fat to bend properly, stuck out at all different angles from how swollen they were in comparison to only a few minutes prior.   
  
Every attempt to move was met with a dangerous wobble of his now overabundance of body tissue and fat, and he was spread with all limbs aimed somewhat backwards from how much his belly fat was pushing them back. Slowly, he could hear the slow groaning under him as his bed buckled, the mattress diving deep under the excess weight before he felt a sharp snap echo out. The bed could no longer support his expanding weight, the frame snapping down the middle as the mattress barely caught him from hitting the ground, now cupped in the bent frame and the mattress underneath. Rene´ gave a soft groan not only from the impact of breaking through his bed, but the dread that was still growing when he realized that he wasn’t stopping. The person who had done this to him was long gone, considering he was quickly approaching the mass of filling up the entire room, and because he had felt no other movement as his body started to press up against the walls.   
  
“Mmnn… nn-” Any attempt at protest he made at this point was moot. He was too large for his squished, muted vocal cords to carry sound very far from the fat rolls blocking in around his cheeks now, and since the hose connected to the mask, still stretched tight over said cheeks, was secured safely somewhere in his growing rolls still, there would be no way for anyone to free his now massive form from the newfound size. The canister still hissing out gas into his lungs from the mask was somewhere buried under the fat starting to encase the room around him, and Rene´ was trapped in the prison of his own extended body.


End file.
